ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The BackStabber
The BackStabber – były wrestler Extreme Wrestling Federation, a także Attitude Wrestling Federation i High Voltage Wrestling. Zadebiutował w 2003 roku jako menadżer Grim Reapera i The Butchera. W 2005 roku, na ringach AWF, rozpoczął własną karierę wrestlerską, a rok później zajmował kierownicze stanowisko w tejże federacji. Historia Plotki: W polskim świecie wrestlingu pojawil sie jako ex-Yakuza, czlowiek, który z podlaskiego miasteczka dotarł do Kraju Kwitnacej Wisni i przez kilka lat byl prawa reką szefa Yakuza w Osace - Hiroyi Obijryia. Wskutek niewykonania jednego ze zlecen (zabicie 15-letniej gejszy, która była świadkiem jednego z okrutnych morderstw popełnionych przez ludzi Obijryia) podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci... Grim Reaper i The Butcher uratowali mu życie, a on zobowiązł się zostać ich managerem i trenerem. Fakty: Jako Street Fighta kilkakrotnie prowadził swoich podopiecznych w walkach w EWF. Jako team, the Slaughters byli naprawdę dobrzy, zwycięsko zakończyli krotki feud z młodą stajnia 2QL. Niestety, jako single wrestlerzy niczego nie zdziałali - po śmierci Butchera (wypadek samochodowy) Reaper nie mógł się pozbierać psychicznie, a Street Fighter nie umiał/nie chciał mu w tym pomóc. Postanowił sam stanąć na ringu, gdy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. W Attitude Wrestling Federation stoczył 9 pojedynków, walczył w main-evencie PPV Rise of the Champions (Lord deMarco pokonał Scythera, Jupitera i Stabbera w Ladder matchu), a po objęciu władzy w federacji przez Ruthless Scythera, feudował z nim, wciągając do AWF Kravena i Yamato Konoe. Opis Gimmick: The Backstabber to gimmick nawiązujacy do czasow spedzonych przez niego w Japonii. Backstabber oznacza po angielsku skrytobójce, zamachowca, człowieka od czarnej roboty, ale jednocześnie kogoś, kto pomimo swej "ciemnej" osobowości potrafi wzbudzić zaufanie innych - przez co bez trudu może się parać "backstabbingiem". Wygląd: Niegdyś miał włosy czarne, półdługie, lekko zaczesane do tyłu, przygładzone brylantyną lub żelem (typowy Japończyk z klimatów Johna Woo) - obecnie, po ataku Yamato Konoe, ogolił głowę na łyso - czasem nosi bandanę, częściej jednak ukazuje światu długą, poszarpaną bliznę, pamiątkę po metalowych schodach; twarz zawsze lekko zarośnięta; walczy w luźnych czarnych spodniach i lekkich sportowych butach (tylko ADI RACER!!!); na ring wychodzi także w czarnej koszulce bez rekawów - zdejmuje ją w przypadku zwykłych walk, natomiast w hardcore match'ach stanowi ona nieodzowną część jego ringowego stroju; po wizycie w Bhutanie (Kwietniowa Anarchia III) pozostawił sobie pamiątkę - tatuaż z bhutańskim smokiem Gjek'ap na ramieniu. Nastawienie widowni: Backstabber jest tweenerem - wszelkie angle, w jakich może brać udział, mogą go przedstawiać raczej z dobrej strony - jest over z publicznością, wzbudza sympatię, a nawet - zaufanie. Nie należy jednak zapominać, ze w głębi duszy jest "killerem" i każdemu, kto mu zaufa, może przy najbliższej okazji wsadzić nóż w plecy. Ciemna strona jego natury bierze gore przede wszystkim w momencie zagrożenia. Jest więc bardzo prawdopodobne, ze kiedy sytuacja na ringu będzie przebiegać nie po jego myśli, Stabber sięgnie do swego arsenału brudnych sztuczek (użycie kija bejsbolowego, z którym wychodzi na ring; wkładanie palców w oczodoły przeciwnika; użycie kastetu, który zazwyczaj ukrywa w kieszeni spodni; "przypadkowe" znokautowanie arbitra, które pozwoli mu na znęcanie się nad przeciwnikiem przy użyciu lin, oraz wszelkich dostępnych w zasięgu wzroku przedmiotów: krzesła, mikrofon, ring bell itp.). Widownia nienawidzi go wtedy, ale, prawdę mówiąc, na kolejnej gali zapomina o Złym Stabberze i spora część ludzi znów go oklaskuje... Oczywiście, w przypadku poważnego feudu z babyface'm, Backstabber będzie musiał przejść całkowity heel turn. Krótka charakterystyka ringowa: Backstabber jest wrestlerem szybkim. Oczywiście nie może równać sie pod tym wzgledem z cruiser'ami, ale niewiele im ustępuje. Ostatnio trochę przytył i juz mniej "fruwa". Jego domeną są wszelkie chwyty majace na celu zmuszenie przeciwnika do poddania sie. Jego submission moves moga bya wykonywane z każdej pozycji (podczas grapple, na lezacym lub biegnacym przeciwniku). Jego ulubionym sposobem kończenia akcji jest jednak Stab'Cutter, którego wykonuje w czterech różnych wariantach: standardowy finisher, finisher z naroznika (ze slupka), finisher na biegnącym przeciwniku (irish whipped), a takze jako kontratak na cios konczacy przeciwnika. Backstabber nie wykonuje zbyt wielu rzutów - mimo, iz jest dosyc silny, woli meczyc rywala akcjami typu DDT (pięć różnych odmian) lub tez wspomnianymi juz submission moves. Należy też dodać, iż Backstabber z upodobaniem stosuje wszelkiego rodzaju kopniecia, rodem z filmow "made in Hongkong", skuteczne w walce z power wrestlerami, bo nie pozwalajace na zbyt bliski kontakt. "Ciemna strona" the Backstabber'a - to wspomniane juz niedozwolone, niezauwazane przez sedziów akcje z uzyciem niebezpiecznych przedmiotow. Do tego dochodzi standardowa bron kazdego heel'a - Low Blow, a takze, czesto wykonywana w poblizu lin akcja - Eye Rake. Styl: Submissioner, Hardcore Wrestler, Martial Arts Wrestler Plusy: Szybki, doskonaly submissioner, odporny psychicznie, wytrzymaly na hardcore. Minusy: Nie umie walczyc w zwarciu z wyszymi i ciezszymi przeciwnikami - w porównaniu z nimi jest dosyc slaby fizycznie. Ciosy *'Stab'Cutter' facelock bulldog *'Stab'Missioner' Armbar-to-Crosface *'Stab'Shooter' Sharpshooter *Belt'Cutter with the belt placed on the arm *Bat'Missioner with baseball bat *Stabkick dropkick *Arm Drag *Falling Neck Breaker *Russian Leg Sweep *Cradle DDT *Double Arm DDT *Reverse DDT *Running DDT *Bulldog *Spinebuster *Underhook Belly-To-Belly Suplex. *German Suplex *Yakuza Kick *Arm Wrench w/ Hook Kick *Thai Knee Kick *Reverse Armbar *Surfboard Stretch *Reverse Achilleas Lock Bilans walk (2-0-4/9-1-11) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy AWF